Such a measuring transducer is known from published US Application No. 2001/0029790 A1. The Coriolis measuring transducer described there, as well as other measuring transducers with two measuring tube arcs, have the advantage that, in operation, when the measuring tube arcs are oscillating, the center of mass of the entire measuring tube can be kept essentially constant. This is especially implementable by exciting the two measuring tube arcs to oscillations which are of opposite phase. In this way, one obtains, in total, an oscillation system, which, externally, e.g. relative to the pipeline system, in which it is installed, behaves essentially neutrally. Oscillation transfers from the measuring transducer to the pipeline system and especially associated therewith, uncontrolled feedback, which would corrupt the registering of the measured variable of the medium flowing through the pipeline, can, in this way, be strongly reduced.
In the case of measuring transducers of the type being discussed, the installation into a pipeline occurs via the inlet and the outlet of the measuring transducer. The inlet and the outlet of the measuring transducer are, in such case, typically rigidly connected with the transducer housing of the measuring transducer surrounding the measuring tube arcs. In order, now, to avoid, that the entire unit composed of a measuring tube with the two measuring tube arcs, as well as an oscillation exciter and an oscillation sensor, is only suspended at the two locations on the transducer housing, where the measuring tube is secured, inflow side and outflow side, respectively, rigidly to a wall of the transducer housing, according to the noted published US Application No. 2001/0029790, the following construction is provided: a so-called anchor is secured rigidly to the transducer housing, wherein the two measuring tube arcs are, in each case, rigidly clamped in a beginning region and an end region into this anchor. In this way, a stable system is achieved, since oscillations of the entire structure composed of the two measuring tube arcs, the oscillation exciter and the oscillation sensor within the transducer housing between the rigid connection of the inlet and outlet, respectively, to walls of the transducer housing, e.g. due to externally in-coupled oscillations or forces, are avoided.
In the known measuring transducer of the vibration type, from which the invention starts, the susceptibility to disturbance relative to externally in-coupled oscillations is, however, not yet satisfactory.